


Mission Accomplished!

by magnolia3



Series: A Beginner’s Quest [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Boyfriends, Gaming Talk, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnolia3/pseuds/magnolia3
Summary: Happy birthday, Itaru! Your senpai have a special gaming-related gift for you~
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Series: A Beginner’s Quest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714612
Kudos: 69





	Mission Accomplished!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is ChikaIta-focused, and while it’s technically a sequel, it's not necessary to read Chapter 1 beforehand to enjoy this one.

The evening of Itaru’s birthday, right after his surprise party. Honestly, Itaru wasn’t expecting the Troupe to prepare such a fun celebration for him. The giant cake they baked together, everyone’s relaxed but endearing birthday wishes they prepared for him, the handmade gifts, the karaoke session, even the cake fight Citron dared to start but that was swiftly stopped by Tsuzuru, the memories of the whole night were still making him smile brightly like a little kid.

“They really make everything better, huh…” Itaru sit on his bed, still half in a daze.

“They were as happy preparing everything as you were receiving their gifts.”

“That includes you?”

“Perhaps.”

“You taking me out to dinner before the party was pretty great too, you know.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“And I’m really grateful to you all, seriously. You guys made my day.”

“You should tell them that too, no need to share your feeling only with me.”

“I-I will, I j-just… I like to practice it with you first…” Chikage sit besides Itaru, ruffling his hair. Itaru hugs him by the waist. “Besides, what’s the problem with me telling things to my boyfriend first, my friends second?”

“Such an honor. I don’t really deserve this much trust though.”

“You only have yourself to blame then.” They both reached for each other’s lips at the same time.

“Say, can you handle a few more birthday gifts?” Chikage said, slowly pushing Itaru until his back touched the soft bed covers.

“As much as I hate to admit it… I was kind of craving more from you…” Itaru removed Chikage’s glasses as soon as he came closer, proceeding to trap him between his legs. As both exchanged caresses, stifled moans and yearningly calls could be heard in between their deep and wet kisses.

“But before that…”

“Eh…?” Chikage promptly lift his body to grab his phone, leaving a horny Itaru utterly confused at the sudden interruption. “Do you really need to do it _now_?”

“I’m sure we both will be too elated to pay attention to anything after this. I don’t want to forget any gift.”

“You’re totally doing this on purpose, jerk, and I hate you for that.” Itaru said while throwing a pillow at Chikage’s face and then sitting again. He didn’t even try to hide his pissed off face, his senpai need to repent before he had the right to see his lovely smile of a few minutes ago again.

“Do you happen to recognize this?” Chikage showed Itaru his phone’s screen.

“Winter Conquest…?” It was the RPG gacha Itaru got into about five weeks ago and that he kept playing ever since. While the game’s story wasn’t anything to write home about, he really enjoyed the gameplay. The maps of the missions required decent amount of strategy to beat and one could approach them in a bunch of different ways. His confusion doubled though, as he had no idea what Chikage was trying to tell him. “Did you start playing it?”

“You wish. I just went in to acquire the one treasure you earned for.” He then clicked some menus, while being uncharacteristically corny. “Again, happy birthday, Chigasaki.”

“That’s Kagehime’s limited SSR…” The arrogant smile of the samurai princess greeted Itaru from Chikage’s phone screen. The one card Itaru said he wanted a couple of nights ago. He often complained about wanting this or that SSR loud enough for Chikage to hear, but he didn’t expect his lover to actually _pay attention_ to it.

“You can take that account. I only did it for you.” Chikage gently tossed the phone for it to land in the part of the bed right in front of Itaru.

“Chikage-san…” Itaru was speechless. It wasn’t some sort of prank, there was truth (and a hint of pride) in Chikage’s eye. “But how…”

“Don’t worry, it was nothing.” Chikage said with a peaceful expression on his face, completely suppressing his memories of the 3 hours of rerolls, the time it took to even understand the game, the resources he wasted with that lack of understanding, and how he accidentally showed murderous intent toward half the Autumn Troupe in a fit of frustration. Itaru took the phone and looked long and hard at his new gift, still thinking of how he should answer.

“Chikage-san, never in my life I would expect you giving me an SSR I really wanted as a birthday present…” He started. “I can’t even express what I’m feeling right now, it was that surprising. I debated how to thank you for this, and if I had chosen to pin you down, and drag you back to our sexy moment, it would be the best ending I could ask for. But I’m always complaining that you’re dishonest and I really want to get back at you for leaving me hanging two minutes ago, so I’ll tell you. I got this card myself, this morning.” Chikage’s soft expression couldn’t have disappeared faster.

“You… what?!”

“I wanted to give myself a treat too, so I caved in and whaled for her.” Chikage just stared at him with a weird warped expression. “Ah, that means I bought in-game currency with real money.” Chikage nod as he kept learning gacha jargon, little by little. He would become a veteran in no time at this rate, whether he like it or not. Most definitely not.

“When did you do that?!”

“At work, when I went to the bathroom around 11. Sorry, I didn’t know.” Chikage exhaled audibly.

“See Chigasaki, you would have far more money in your account if you had a little more faith in me. I did get her for free, after all.”

“I didn’t spend _that_ much. Maybe a little, but…”

“You own an apologize to Juza, Banri and Taichi too.”

“Wait, what did you _do_?!”

“I’m afraid that’s classified. But I can share with you what I’m going to do now. I’m going to screenshot my achievement and then purge this gambling simulator from my life.”

“Gambling…! Listen here! At least link your account to a recover e-mail!”

“Why would I do that?”

“What if I want someone to play with in the future, to compare results and share my feeling after each pull?” Itaru pouted as he grabbed Chikage’s arm to prevent him from deleting the game.

“I think I understand enough about the game as is to get your feelings. I don’t really need to subject myself to more of its scams.”

“You’re being really salty, you know?”

“If we’re in a revealing secrets mood, hear me out. I had to bid farewell to some good accounts for your half-naked anime girl. Ones that were, in my opinion, more worth of keeping. Some had 3 SSRs, some had the one character I took somewhat of a liking, all types of accounts. And they’re all gone forever.”

“Wait a minute, what was that about liking a character?” Chikage’s only reaction was an eyebrow twitch, but one could practically hear him saying “oh shit”.

“One confession at a time, it’s your turn now”. He inelegantly dodged the question. “What you even see in this girl?”

“A-ah… I like her personality, I guess…”

“Yeah, I saw her two big ‘personalities’ hanging barely covered in the card.”

“It’s the truth, I swear! She’s seems really rude and uncaring at first, but when you’re alone with her after she warms up to you, she’s really sweet on her own way… It’s a really cute sight.” Itaru soon let go of Chikage’s arm, holding him by the waist now. It was enough for Chikage to take the hint.

“You have bad taste both in men AND women.” Chikage sighed, hugging him back.

“Glad you agree! Now, it’s your turn. Let me judge your taste in 2D characters. Who did you say was your favorite?”

“Some knight with short flaxen hair and blue armor.”

“You mean Olivier?”

“I don’t remember his name.”

“And you say you like him!”

“I literally just called him ‘Itaru’ in my head.” Two embarrassed awkward idiots in silence for some seconds.

“C’mon, man. You don’t even call _me_ by my first name!”

“You want to switch to first name basis?”

“That would be a good substitute gift, I guess…” Itaru was praying his heart could handle it.

“You’re easier to please than what I originally thought. Wish I noticed before getting into this mess.” Itaru laughed with amusement, his good humor restored.

“It wasn’t all a waste. It really makes me happy to see you getting into one of my hobbies just to make me a birthday surprise. It looks like you complained all the way through though, but I hope you’re willing to do something like this again. I want to share every little thing that makes me happy with you, I want you by my side every time I’m having fun. On and off stage.” Itaru gave him a little peck in the lips and then comfortably nested himself in Chikage’s embrace.

“If it’s my turn of confessing again, I must admit that your passion for theater really rubbed off on me, so I’m really glad that you, and the rest of the Spring Troupe, wanted to share this with me. I’m glad I have as much fun with it as you all.” Chikage kisses Itaru on his hair.

“Chikage-san…”

“That said, your love for video game still didn’t click with me, so you’ll need to work harder to show me the appeal.”

“Leave it to me, I’ll carefully choose the best ‘player vs. player’ games for us to play together! Just you wait!”

“I have a hunch that would make us hate each other instead, but you’re the specialist here so I digress.”

“Actually, before that, I should work towards fixing your personality.”

“Oh damn, look at the time, all of sudden I’m getting so sleepy, I lost all interest in having birthday sex…”

“I’m terribly sorry, Chikage-sama, I’ll control my snarky comments from now on, forgive me for I am a sinner, please don’t pull that again.” Itaru said in the most deadpan voice he could muster.

“No, sarcastic kids need punishment to learn their lesson.” Chikage was now back to his evil mode. “Which totally calls for my next surprise.” He said as got some handcuffs from under the bed in one swift motion.

“What?! How did you guided the conversation so perfectly to get to that?! And _who’s the most sarcastic asshat in need of punishment here_?!”

“I didn’t think it would be fair if only I tried new things today. It’s your birthday after all.”

“That makes no sense. Since it’s my birthday, I’m the one that chooses how we’ll go about it, right?”

“Wrong. Let at least one thing I planned go the way I want, Itaru, please.”

“You had to drop the first name bomb _now_ of all times…”

“I’m actually joking. I won’t do anything you don’t want to. But you don’t have to worry, I studied this kind of play enough to do it the safest way.”

“And here I thought you were appreciating classical Japanese literature, is _that_ the type of thing you read while I game?”

“Don’t act like you’re not curious too.” Chikage gave him a provocative smirk.

“…O-of course I am! And don’t you dare back down now after making me wait the whole night, dammit! Bring it on!” Chikage unknowingly switch Itaru’s competitive gamer mode on. And in that steamy note, Itaru’s birthday came to a close.

***

In the next morning, Itaru woke up cuddling with Chikage. He fell asleep before he could take his handcuffs off, but it seems Chikage did it for him. He could be quite the headache-inducing boyfriend sometimes, but he genuinely cared. Like a genderbent Kagehime.

“A-ah! Chikage-san…!”

Itaru wasn’t expecting one last birthday surprise from Chikage. Itaru poked him to wake him up, hands slightly trembling. He didn’t dare say anything as he knew his voice would fail him and he was busy enough holding back his tears. Chikage finally woke up with a smile on his face, like everything was happening just as he planned. And that was exactly the case, what was unfolding in front of him is just what he was expecting. It was a proud smile full of satisfaction, since the best of his gifts produced the best reaction. Taking Itaru’s hand and kissing the new ring he put on his finger while he was asleep, Chikage says:

“A little late, but once again, happy birthday, Itaru.”


End file.
